Inspector Gadget: A Bionic Beginning
by Copter Gadget
Summary: The newly bionic Inspector Gadget must find the M.A.D. bomber that almost cost him his life and stop him, before he kills Penny.
1. The Bombing

**_The M.A.D. bomber's name is Dynamite (thought the name would fit well with him ... XD). I didn't give Gadget a real name, 'cause this story is sort of based on the cartoon series. (A series might be creeping around the corner, even though I'm new here.) Enjoy! ~CG (Copter Gadget) P.S.: I know Gadget's bumbling in the show, but in this, he's an ace detective instead._**

* * *

On a nice sunny afternoon thirty-eight year old Inspector Gadget was driving to to his brother and sister's lab.

Their names are Linda and George.

They also have an eight year old daughter named Penny.

She has yellow hair that's naturally in pigtails, green eyes that match so well, and a voice so peaceful, that even bad guys wouldn't resist saying how cute she is with those features.

* * *

The inspector glanced at the beaker shaped sign of the building, remembering that Linda liked chemistry, ever since she went to college with him and met George.

Gadget chuckled to himself, as he remembered the explosions that always occured in the chemistry class there, due to him mixing the wrong chemicals together and getting burnt black as a result.

He parked his blue jeep near the building and walked inside, thinking about the latest things his brother and sister were going to show him.

The inspector knocked on the work rooms door, then heard someone say, "Come in, the doors open."

He entered the room and got a warm welcome from George and Linda, as they were very glad to see him.

* * *

Then, Penny came into the room and said, "Dad, can we keep the dog? He's so cute! Pretty please? I'll take good care of him."

"Alright, we can keep him, even though he's genetically smarter than us, Penny." answered George, looking at his daughter very happily.

Suddenly, a bomber from M.A.D. headquarters disguising himself as a mail man knocked at the door.

* * *

He was holding a box with a ticking time bomb inside!

His mission is to get rid of the Hackingtons and steal their research for an evil master mind by the name, Dr. Claw.

"Uhh... This package is for the Hackingtons. Just give it to them," said the 'mail man' as he handed the fake delivery to Gadget and ran off in the distance, to watch the bomb do the rest of his job.

* * *

Linda and George heard the door shut and then saw the inspector come into the room, holding that ticking box the bomber gave to him.

He looked at the 'delivery' and at them saying, "Did you two order a bomb? Wait just a second... A BOMB!?"

He made sure that his niece was playing with Brain outside, away from the house and then threw the bomb to George, who threw it to his wife.

"Throw that explosive thing out, quick!" said Linda, tossing the bomb to Gadget, who quickly dashed to the window and threw it at a bush that the M.A.D. bomber was hiding in.

"Yaaaahg!" yelped the M.A.D. bomber as he picked up the bomb and threw it back in.

Ka-boom! The house exploded right in front of Penny's eyes and she cried, "Oh-no! Mom, dad, and Uncle Gadget! Who ever did this will pay!"

* * *

_**I'm sorry this chapter's short, the others will be silghtly longer... If you like that Gadget's smart, review what you think and the next chapter will be up afterwards :D.**_


	2. Catatonic Inspector Gadget

**_Here's chapter 2. There's nothing else to to say at the moment. Enjoy more Bionic Beginning! ~ Copter Gadget_**

* * *

The next day Gadget, woke up to talking and lots of mechanical electronic beeping sounds.

"Ohh... where am I?" he croaked, while looking around the room for somebody to give him an answer.

"You're at the hospital, Gadget. You were the only one who survived the M.A.D. bomber's sinister bombing. Your niece's parents got killed, when it happened... I'm really sorry," answered Chief Quimby, looking at him with a frown.

"I'm the only survivor?!" exclaimed the inspector, trying to flair his arms, but couldn't since they're restrained with metal cuffs.

"Don't worry, Inspector, your niece and dog are still alive." answered a white mustached elderly man, wearing glasses and a lab coat.

"I know you... Your Professor von Slickstein, the father of modern bionics." said the inspector, while looking at the professor with a smile.

The professor nodded and released the metal cuffs on Gadget's wrists and ankles, so he could walk around.

The inspector noticed a mirror next to him and nearly stumbled into it as he tried walking towards it.

Gadget looked at his reflection, he was wearing a grey fedora and a matching trench coat.

He blinked in confusion and looked at his hands next.

Brown gloves were on them and... his wrists were extended, showing telescoping metal attached to it.

"Wowzers! Both of my arms are metal! And that means... I-I'm a cyborg! What if I hurt Penny!" he cried, shaking in fright.

He was really scared of hurting his niece with his new gadgets.

* * *

"Gadget, please calm down. I know your scared of hurting Penny with one of your gadgets, but you're not that type of cyborg," said Chief Quimby, trying to get the inspector to calm down.

"I'd rather be dead than to be half machine!" yelled Gadget as he thrust both his arms up in tons of anger.

"Gadget, don't say that!" gasped Quimby as he heard those words.

"I think he went over board saying that! Is he supposed to say that?"

"I'm afraid so, Quimby... Gadget is just upset that he's cybernetic now, that's all," answered Professor stroking at his snowy white mustache and seeing Gadget calm down.

Suddenly, the inspector burst into tears and said, "I think this might be too much for me to handle! How will I live a normal life when I'm not even normal?"

"Gadget, I know this is hard for you, but Professor von Slickstein saved your life with modern technology. Well, of course making you lose a few of your human parts... I'm sorry for your loss," said Quimby, patting Gadget's back gently.

"I changed my mind about dying, Penny needs me to take care of her! I'll get used to my gadgets, so I can be back on duty!" said the bionic inspector, as he stood up and pointed at the ceiling.

"That's good, because she really needs you as her guardian!" said Quimby, handing two papers to the inspector, so he can sign them both.

"Here you go, Chief, I'm done signing them." said Gadget, handing the signed papers back to his boss and taking a deep breath after that.

* * *

His neck suddenly extended four feet and made his head burst through the ceiling, as a result.

"This is ridiculous! These gadgets have a mind of their own!" he said, in a muffled tone.

After a second Gadget unextended his neck and brushed ceiling bits off of his fedora.

"Inspector, it may make your life easier, if all your gadgets were voice activated," said the professor as he shook his head side to side.

"Good idea, professor, he'll need that." answered Chief Quimby as he saw what happened.

Professor von Slickstein then made Gadget's gadgets voice activated and said, "There, now your gadgets will activate if you say _'Go-Go Gadget'_ and the device you want to use."

"Thanks, Professor. I'll keep that in mind." answered the inspector as he looked at himself in the mirror again.

"Come outside, there's something I want you to see. It's a surprise you'll get to drive around in and keep." said the professor, walking out to the parking lot.

* * *

_**The next chapter will have Dynamite in it, it'll be a blast when it's up. (No pun intended...) Gadget will drive into an action scene as well.**_


	3. The New Mission

_**I've been so busy lately this week, so three new chapters will be up and ready. ~ Copter Gadget**_

* * *

Chief Quimby and the professor walked outside with Gadget to the parking lot, leading him to a blue and white Delorean that had the word 'POLICE' stenciled in yellow on both sides of it.

Wowzers, a brand new car! exclaimed the inspector, looking at the slim two-door car.

"It's called the Gadget-mobile. It can transform into the mode it's already in and into a mini van." answered the professor, giving him the keys to the car.

"Sounds good to me. I wonder what van mode looks like," wondered Gadget, while pulling the gear stick in a 'G' formation.

When he did that, the Gadget-mobile's slim blue top went down on itself and it came back as a bulky red van top with a black 'G' in a orange circle in it, replacing 'POLICE' on the sides.

Penny picked the dog and placed him in the back of the van with her suitcase.

He didn't seem to mind that, since she was his owner after all.

The inspector extended his right wrist toward the puppy and pat his head, he already liked him as a family member.

His niece didn't notice him using that gadget, because she was busy getting in the passenger side of the car.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dr. Claw's castle, the M.A.D. bomber said, "Okay, I got the Hackington's science information and bombed them. The bomb also got Inspector Gadget."

"Good... Now he'll be out of the way for good! Mwa hahahaha!" laughed Dr. Claw, while petting his evil cat, M.A.D. Cat.

He pressed a button on his computer, seeing Gadget standing near the Gadget-mobile on screen.

That wasn't part of his evil plan at all, the inspector should've been dead from the bombing!

"OHHHH! AGENT DYNAMITE!" boomed Dr. Claw loudly, slamming his right metal gloved fist onto his desk.

M.A.D. Cat got scared and hid in the desk's drawer for safety, as he was afraid of getting hit on the tail by his master.

"Y-yes, D-Dr. Claw?" stammered Dynamite, while he fidgeted his fingers together very nervously.

The bomber knew his boss was really angry at him for something.

"Don't play dumb, you idiot! Put this in Gadget's car and make sure it kills him, he lived through the bombing!" yelled Dr. Claw, handing him a stick of TNT.

"Okay, Dr. Claw, r-r-right away!" said Dynamite, dashing out his boss's office as fast as he can.

* * *

Back with Gadget, he didn't notice the M.A.D. bomber was back, now placing the TNT in his old car.

"I'll drive the Gadget-mobile home, since Penny and Brain are in it already. It looks more safer to use than my jeep." he said, while looking at his old car.

Ka-boom! Penny watched in horror as her Uncle's old car exploded in the rear mirror, he was right about the new car being more safer than that one.

"YAAAAHHHH!" screamed Dynamite, as he was sent flying from the explosion.

Splash! He fell into a nearby pond, getting the inspector's full attention.

Gadget knew right off the bat that the exploding jeep was a trap set for him.

"That's the M.A.D. bomber that nearly cost me my life!" he exclaimed, pointing at the running bad guy.

Chief Quimby glanced at the running bad guy and said, "You're right, Gadget. He's been wanted for fifteen years, as I was told by the Downtown Metro City PD chief. You've got to stop him once and for all."

"Right Chief, I'm on my way." said the inspector, as he gave Quimby a quick salute.

Penny looked at her Uncle with a frown, he was getting a mission to stop a dangerous man armed with bombs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dynamite was getting ready to ambush the inspector again.

Only this time, he had some help from his M.A.D. agent friends.

"This time we'll get Gadget. With the four of us, he'll never be able to survive our ambush! Heh... heh... heh!" said Agent Lenny, with an evil laugh.

His friends laughed along, they agreed with this plan to get rid of Gadget for good.

The inspector knew that he'd had to face another dastardly trap set up for him by Dynamite.

He was ready to take him on, whether he had Penny and the puppy with him or not.


End file.
